Cuddles and Kisses
by SammyBoy8
Summary: Innocent kisses between the two dorky boyfriends of Samezuka Academy. Rated T because yaoi.


"Senpai, senpai, senpai!" The younger red headed male exclaimed happily. Sousuke had come to like, and even look forward to the slightly annoying call of his boyfriend. "Momo." He stated in simple response, that small signature smile making its way to his lips.  
>Momotarou seemed unphased by the single use of his name, his cheeks flushing just the slightest shade of pink. "Hi." He said simply, the dark haired ale unable to hold back the urge to roll his eyes. It was just like to get excited over the smallest of things. "Hi." He replied with the softest of a chuckle, ruffling the red heads hair lightly.<br>With an excited giggle, he looked up at his senpai and boyfriend, his grin wide and childlike. "How was your day?" He asked as he grabbed the males hand, intertwining their fingers absently. The taller male gave his hand a light squeeze, making the younger males cheeks turn a brighter and more noticeable shade of pink.  
>It was so easy to make him blush sometimes, it amused Sousuke to no end. "Pretty good, even better now." He was cheesy. And Momo couldn't help but love it. There was something incredibly appealing about how cheesy and romantic his boyfriend could be. "Well, isn't that nice." He humemd with another giggle, smiling up at the taller male.<br>He leaned up, standing on his tiptoes to reach his cheek, pressing a light kiss against his cheek. "Busy today?" He asked, smilling widely at the bright blush that made its way to the dark haired males cheeks. "Not really. Got anything in mind?"  
>Sousuke didn't bother to ask whether or not he wanted to hang out, knowing that he was going to ask to anyway. "Well..." Raising an eyebrow slightly, he tilted his head, a little surprised by the usually eccentric males sudden shyness. "Well, what?" He asked, the slightest of a smirk appearing as he waited for an answer. The smirk only seemed to fluster the male more, his cheeks brightening to a dark, cherry red, eyes wide and innocent.<br>"I'd rather just..cuddle or something.." He mumbled. Sousuke barely caught his words, eyes going wide in surprise as he slowly registered the words Momo had said. "What?" His words were interpreted wrong, the younger of the two instantly seeming even more flustered as his suggestion was seemingly rejected.  
>Rubbing the back of his head, Momo could only laugh in both nervousness and embarrassment. He was just suggesting it, but he couldn't help but be embarrassed by his reaction. Maybe he hadn't suggested something that Sousuke would actually enjoy, if only he could take back his words. "Sorry, that was stupid and cheesy, forget I said anything." He didn't even know what he was apologising for. All he knew is he didn't want to be embarrassed or have his boyfriend think he was overly romantic, now that would be more embarrassing than anything.<br>It took a while for him to register the males freaking out, slowly understanding how his reaction had seemed to the red head. "Hey hey, woah, calm down." He quickly said, bringing his hands up to cup the males cheeks lightly. The sea otter instantly silenced, looking up at the tall male with innocent embarrassment and confusion. His cheeks were a surprising shade of red, a shade he didn't even think was possible to reach, and his golden eyes were wide in fear. Tears dotted the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall as he waited for him to say something.  
>Sousuke didn't respond, only silently looking into his boyfriends panicked eyes. "I..I.." He instantly silenced him, pressing his own lips against Momo's soft ones. Pulling away after a moment, he was pleased to see the shock that made its way to Momo's expression. "I would love to cuddle with you, you dork." He teased, making the younger brighten almost instantly.<br>The red head was, of course, very relieved to hear that he wasn't being ridiculed for his words. "Then let's go!" He hummed happily, holding his boyfriends hand happily as he pulled him along to his dorm. Sousuke was more than happy to follow after him, chuckling quietly to himself as the younger male began to swing their hands.  
>The walk to his dorm was rather quick, Momo relieved that his senpai was not in the room at the moment. He closed the door behind him, Sousuke sitting down on the bed after a moment. He laid back, letting himself fall back comfortably on the bed as he waited for his boyfriend. Looking back at him with a wide and shy smile, he laid beside him with a soft sigh.<br>Almost instantly the taller male wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling his body closer. Momo couldn't help but squeak quietly in surprise, his cheeks reddening almost instantly. Shifting a bit, he wrapped his own arms around the older male, resting his head on his chest. "I love you.." He whispered, eyes closed in happiness and content. "I love you too..." Sousuke responded with a soft smile, his arm tightening around the smaller as if to emphasise his words, eyes closed as they both began to drift off into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
